Pas question
by De Perro
Summary: Depuis quelques semaines, Joseph et Sebastian sortent ensemble. Au début ça va encore, puis viennent les questions plus intimes qui ne trouvent pas de réponse. Sauf sur internet bien sûr. Ou comment un hétéro découvre la vie gay sur les sites de psycho féminine et pas que... JoSeb, Yaoi.


Pairing : JoSeb

Genre/Rating : Romance, humour (en tout cas je me suis bien marré à l'écrire !), le petit guide de la vie gay / M.

Note : On continue sur la lancée de TEW, je pense que par la suite les choses vireront plus humoristiques. J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ces recherches en même temps que Sebastian, c'était très instructif et... Mazette, vous avez pas idée des horreurs que j'ai pu lire pour pondre cette fic XD Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous voudriez lire pour la suite ou tout simplement votre avis quel qu'il soit, c'est toujours très très appréciable. Bonne lecture à tous ! c:

* * *

Ils avaient eu leur première expérience gay, mais Joseph lui avait strictement interdit de faire des recherches sur le genre par lui-même. Pas question de prendre le risque de traumatiser l'homme qu'il avait eu tant de mal à mettre dans son lit à cause d'un film de mauvais goût aux tendances on ne peut plus douteuses.

\- Quand même Joseph, tu ne penses pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur de ce genre de trucs ?

\- Je t'ai dit non. Ne cherche pas à avoir raison.

Parce que tu as perdu d'avance à ce petit jeu, Sebastian. Voilà que le regard de Joseph terminait ses propos, ah, cet homme avait définitivement un côté bien plus obscur qu'il ne le laissait croire aux premiers abords. Enfin... Obscur, n'en déplaise à l'inspecteur Castellanos. Parce qu'après réflexion, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui pouvait réellement être capable de lui déplaire venant de son coéquipier de longue date. Cet homme avait toujours été discrètement là pour lui, il était loin d'être un agent dont la seule qualité était son sérieux emmerdant à la longue. Mais là quand même, il poussait un peu le bouchon loin le Jojo.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient fini par sauter le pas, Joseph lui avouant à demi-mots son attirance, lui qui avait réagi mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans un éclair de lucidité bienvenu. Ils en étaient tout naturellement venus à la question du sexe, et pour ça, il avait laissé Joseph le guider, en lui... Sans doute pour ne pas froisser son orgueil de mâle hétéro qui se voulait purement actif. Ça s'était dans tous les cas passé de la sorte. Seulement maintenant - et c'était normal - Sebastian voulait en savoir plus sur le mode de vie habituel de son compagnon. De son amant...

Il était devenu curieux sur le sujet, ainsi il avait demandé quelques petites choses à Joseph mais ça n'était pas encore suffisant pour qu'il ait une idée à la fois vaste et précise sur le sujet de l'homosexualité. Tout ce qu'il en savait finalement, c'était que le cul de son partenaire était vraiment bon. Mais... Il n'était pas plus avancé que ça, il ne savait même pas comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à ce dit-cul. Est-ce que c'était tout simplement possible de contenter sa jolie pêche sans son membre ? Sans pénétration ? Joseph lui avait plus ou moins montré, il s'en souvenait bien... Le cuir qui avait lentement glissé le long de ses doigts fins, le lubrifiant, la main de Joseph qui avait disparu dans son propre dos... Il lui avait dit ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ne lui avait pas clairement montré les choses... Essayez après de lui demander un résumé de son cours tiens ! Pas faisable...

Et ça, ce n'était qu'une question parmi tant d'autres. Sebastian y réfléchissait dès qu'il avait du temps libre, à l'heure du café ou des photocopies, quand il n'était pas en train de dévorer du regard son partenaire qui le lui rendait si bien, et le tout sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de leurs collègues. En même temps, c'était plutôt facile, il leur suffisait de faire _comme avant_. De par leur position de coéquipiers, il était tout naturel de les voir ensemble et ce depuis des années. Plus personnellement, quand ils n'étaient encore que de simples collègues, Sebastian ne pouvait pas nier avoir déjà trouvé que Joseph était beau, élégant, bien fichu... Il avait un visage intéressant, doux, viril, une belle peau aussi, un regard attendrissant qui avait dû en faire craquer plus d'une sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive... Mais ça s'était arrêté là, normalement. A cette époque-là, il n'avait que sa famille et son travail en tête, une vie accomplie et satisfaisante en soit. Il n'avait tout bonnement jamais imaginé l'idée de se retrouver sérieusement avec un homme, voire même tout simplement à devoir faire avec les sentiments d'un homme pour lui.

Et pourtant, après avoir tout perdu, ça ne semblait pas avoir de réelle importance. Joseph, c'était Joseph, son partenaire le plus fidèle. En se remémorant le fil de leur vie commune, Sebastian s'amusa en se disant qu'ils avaient eu en parallèle leurs propres disputes de couple. La plus grave ayant sans doute été ce rapport... Ouais, Joseph qui l'avait rapporté aux affaires internes. Si ça _l'amusait_ à présent, sur le moment il l'avait vraiment très mal vécu, comme une trahison. Une trahison venant du dernier qui était resté à ses côtés... Sans lui et sa volonté de retrouver le responsable du désastre de sa vie, Sebastian savait très bien comment il aurait terminé... Exactement, comme ces clodos alcoolisés jusqu'aux ongles qu'ils devaient transporter parfois vers des centres, etc.

Alors franchement, si des mecs même pas majeurs y arrivaient bien, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui devrait s'abstenir d'un petit apprentissage intensif via le web. Pas celui du commissariat bien sûr, mais une fois chez lui, il aurait tout le loisir de _poser ses questions_ comme elles lui viendraient à l'esprit.

\- ...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva surtout devant une page vierge, en train de réfléchir depuis dix bonnes minutes à ce qu'il allait taper dans la barre de recherche toujours en attente. Voyons, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi mais là, il se rendait clairement compte qu'il avait surtout tourné en rond autour de ses supputations sans soulever les termes précis qui lui posaient problème. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi mais une fois devant le début du fait accompli, le blanc. Ah... Par quoi commencer ? Une définition première de l'homosexualité, du fait d'être gay, serait pas mal...

Sebastian commença sa recherche dès lors. Entrée. Et tout de suite de grandes question déjà : nait-on homosexuel ou le devient-on ? Pour lui la réponse dans son cas précis semblait évidente mais dans le cas de Joseph, il ne saurait pas répondre. Il ne lui avait pas demandé par ailleurs, peu importe comment il en était arrivé là, si ça l'avait rendu plus heureux, tant mieux pour lui. Au moins Sebastian était rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question vu les noms de chercheurs qui figuraient dans l'article et ce depuis déjà des siècles ! Bon bon bon... Il passa à autre chose, à caractère plus... Sexuel cette fois-ci.

Être homosexuel, acceptation, fantasme... Du blabla historique, en 1960 l'homosexualité est considéré comme un « fléau social » au même titre que l'alcoolisme et la prostitution. Génial... Selon l'article, il commençait à sérieusement cumuler les tares de jadis dis donc. Les mariages gays étaient de plus en plus tolérés dans divers pays, même dans certains états des USA, eh bien, ça faisait plaisir à savoir. La suite lui sembla plus intéressante, celle concernant l'acceptation de son homosexualité.

Qu'on soit clair sur ce point, Sebastian ne se sentait pas gay, c'était beaucoup trop nouveau pour lui pour qu'il puisse se sentir parfaitement à l'aise avec tout ce monde qu'il ne connaissait que superficiellement. Impossible pour lui d'y adhérer aveuglément, ce n'était pas à son âge quand même qu'il allait se remettre complètement en question. Puis... Il savait qu'il aimait toujours les femmes. Les hommes, c'était différent. Et Joseph, c'était encore différent de tout cela... Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer un autre homme que Joseph. Ça lui semblait clair. Est-ce que ça suffisait pour faire de lui un homosexuel ? Hum, non, ça serait un peu trop facile et ça manquerait de profondeur à son avis. Toujours est-il qu'il parcourut le nouvel article.

Alors... L'acceptation de son homosexualité aboutit généralement au coming-out - ça il connaissait au moins le terme - ce qui revient à une déclaration publique auprès de ses proches et de personnes moins proches de son orientation sexuelle affirmée et assumée. Ahaha, ouais mais non, il n'en était pas encore là tout de même avec Joseph, puis franchement, il se voyait mal demander l'attention de tout le commissariat pour passer une petite annonce comme ça à leur sujet. Il imaginait bien le bordel que ça entrainerait, déjà qu'avec Myra ça avait fait des gorges chaudes... Pour l'instant, Sebastian ne voyait pas d'inconvénient au « vivons bien, restons cachés ». Mais peut être qu'à la longue ça poserait problème à Joseph... Il devrait lui en parler, plus tard... Et il devrait peut-être aussi noter quelque part tout ce qu'il faudrait aborder avec lui en temps voulu.

Ah, voilà un truc un peu plus proche de ce qu'il cherchait dans le fond : les pratiques homosexuelles. Alors... Selon eux, ces pratiques étaient tout simplement des pratiques sexuelles qui pouvaient être adopter dans la sexualité de chacun. De la tendresse... Hum, c'est vrai que... Joseph était un homme on ne peut plus doux en privé, un peu ferme, il ne fallait pas le chercher de trop mais il était résolument tendre... Il l'avait mis en confiance, dès le début... Et Sebastian réalisa qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir pour partenaire dans la vie privée... Il sourit doucement, réalisant aussi que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas envie d'un autre homme mais que le milieu homosexuel l'intéressait malgré tout. Plus il lisait son article et plus il était en train de se dire qu'ils faisaient bien les choses tout les deux en faisant comme ils le sentaient, sans chercher à faire forcément bien. Ils agissaient comme ils l'entendaient, s'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose mal parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre, Joseph était là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer mais qu'il était aussi là pour lui montrer la marche à suivre si besoin était.

Un peu plus loin, ils se mirent à évoquer l'importance des préliminaires. Et bon sang, ça se voyait que c'était écrit par des donzelles, tout de suite en train d'incriminer la gent masculine et son manque de tact, son besoin de pénétrer à tout va, et vlan... Bon oui, il y avait des bourrins du genre sans nul doute mais bordel, qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il était le seul homme de la Terre à avoir, même avant Joseph, accordé de l'importance aux préliminaires, si ? L'article disait que c'était ça qui développait entre autre la confiance et l'intimité dans un couple. Bah... Oui. Non mais ils auraient dû rajouter une catégorie « bureau » dans leur article car franchement, avec Joseph ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps _d'aller jusqu'au bout_ , entre midi et deux, donc là ils devaient bien se contenter de préliminaires... Alors, ça t'en bouchait un coin hein l'auteur de cet article de mes deux.

Le sexe oral maintenant, donc la fellation dans ce qui l'intéressait... La turlute, comme ils l'appelaient affectueusement, consiste à introduire le sexe masculin en bouche et à jouer avec en gros. Divers caresses avec la langue, les lèvres, différentes vitesses dessus... Quand il repensait aux lèvres de Joseph, il se rendit compte une nouvelle fois qu'il était chanceux... Et surtout que Joseph était doué pour ça. A dire vrai, il semblait que son partenaire aimait vraiment faire ça... Il aimait vraiment défaire son pantalon, sans se presser, pour venir s'occuper de son sexe, lui lançant un regard déjà chaud... Tss, à chaque fois Sebastian lui cédait, il était vraiment sensible aux attentions de sa délicieuse bouche chaude... Bouche un peu trop expérimentée par ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il avait appris tout ça ? La pratique ? La lecture intensive des mêmes articles qu'il était en train de parcourir ? Bref, dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas là dessus qu'il pourrait espérer être meilleur que lui... Pourtant en tant qu'homme, Sebastian savait quoi faire pour faire plaisir à une érection... Quelles zones, quels points titiller avec plus d'insistance... D'accord, nota bene, il faudrait qu'il se fasse un peu plus la main - ou en l'occurrence la bouche - sur ce pauvre Joseph qui n'avait encore rien demandé. Hum ? Certains couples n'aimaient pas le sexe oral, certaines femmes avaient peur d'être surprises par l'éjaculation de leur partenaire et considéraient que la fellation était un acte avilissant qui les soumettaient indéniablement... Hum... Ça ne semblait clairement pas être le cas de Joseph vu comment il venait parfois chercher son sexe comme son dû... Eh bien, tant mieux. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre hein.

Enfin, voilà, le vrai sujet, le meilleur qu'il s'était copieusement gardé pour la fin. La sodomie, ce St-Graal, alors alors... Peu de femmes ont tenté, encore moins pris du plaisir par ce biais-là, ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Quand il se rappelle du non catégorique de Myra alors que la question n'avait jamais vraiment été suggérée de sa part... Le plus important était que les deux partenaires en aient envie. Les principales réticences étant dues à la potentielle douleur ainsi qu'à la catégorisation « sexe sale » dont le sexe anal est affublé depuis des lustres. Le sujet est vraiment étonnant, d'un côté il est une forme suprême de pouvoir sur autrui, de l'autre c'est une abomination de Satan et enfin il n'existait rien de meilleur au monde. A quel sein se vouer, je vous le demande.

Sur le sujet, Sebastian passa un long moment, lisant toutes les préventions présentes sur le site, les caractéristiques même de l'anus, zone formidablement nerveuse et sensible... C'est bien ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en couchant avec Joseph. En y repensant sous un angle plus méthodique, il n'avait pas besoin de le pénétrer pour susciter de plaisantes réactions chez lui... Quand Joseph faisait en sorte de s'habituer par exemple. Il le faisait seul, intimant l'inaction de Sebastian le temps de terminer. Est-ce que ça le dérangerait vraiment de laisser son partenaire prendre le relais ? Le faire pour lui ?

Sur cette dernière pensée, l'inspecteur éteignit son ordinateur et referma l'écran. Il était pensif mais chassa bien rapidement ce qu'il venait de lire de son esprit. Au final, dans l'immédiat, son côté impulsif prit le dessus et il ne tarda plus à revêtir son trench coat. Il voulait juste sortir, retrouver Joseph pour prendre soin de lui selon ce qui l'inspirait le plus, ce qui pour de bon lui avait le plus plu dans sa dernière lecture : le chapitre sur la tendresse. Là tout de suite, il avait besoin de prendre Joseph dans ses bras, de le serrer fort contre lui, et de laisser exploser ce vif sentiment de tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui.


End file.
